


Beachfront View

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (mild), Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, I’d like to think it’s cuter than the tags imply, M/M, No one is underage dw, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Sort Of, inappropriate use of sand dunes, lite over stimulation, the inherent sexual tension of bicycling, undiscussed kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kun doesn’t go to the beach to meet pretty boys who won’t leave him alone, but on one occasion that’s what he gets.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Beachfront View

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks fic into the room* here, take this.

It wasn’t a very well-known beach, not drawing much of the spring break crowd nor even as popular as the ones a short drive either direction. Like the area’s quiet middle child, the town that sat behind it felt calmer; not as costly as its neighbors and without their tourist lures set on each corner.

That was what Kun liked about this beach, this town, all of it. A well-kept secret. Not flashy. Good seafood. Relaxing place where he wouldn’t be bothered.

“That boy keeps glancing your way,” said Doyoung, only the slight narrowing at the corner of his eye to hint that his customer-serving smile was meant to tease Kun specifically. “It’s been what, three days now?”

Kun turned his glass on the cardboard coaster and watched drops of condensation darken it. “They’re probably trying to get your attention for another round.”

“No,” Doyoung replied. “It’s just him. Looking at you.”

Kun didn’t look over his shoulder to confirm as Doyoung busied himself elsewhere down the bar. He could feel the stare well enough on his back, and hoped that it would fizzle out if left well-enough alone. Pretty smiles aside, the last thing he needed was to encourage some kid, tipsy at six in the evening and disappointed at the lack of other spring-breakers in the area, starting to look at locals instead.

Not that Kun was a local anyway.

Pulling out his credit card, Kun waved Doyoung down again.

“See you tomorrow?” the bartender asked as Kun pocketed his wallet.

“For what?”

“For the grilled red snapper special. You never miss it.”

Ignoring the lazy, self-assured way Doyoung smiled, Kun signed his check and slid off the barstool. “Well, tell Yuta to save me the best of the catch.”

The fifteen minute drive back to his dad’s three-bed-two-bath in the gated community went by in a series of rote memory turns, until Kun keyed-in to be met with the sound of some game show on TV and the air conditioning whirring gently.

“You’re back early,” Kun’s father commented from his recliner, taking the styrofoam takeout box from Kun’s hands and watching for an explanation as Kun sunk into the sofa.

He said, “Too many kids out, felt crowded.” There had just been three, but still.

His father chuckled. “Told you not to come down again till after break season.”

Kun shrugged. He could’ve. He didn’t. There he was.

—

From the outside, The Porch didn’t look any more special than any of the other local shoreline haunts. It had that same sort of sun-bleached look and similar accent decor made of shells or driftwood tacked on random spots to sell the beach theme. But it was good, and inexpensive, and had a great sunset view from the outdoor seating, and an unassuming clientele that didn’t fuss.

And, apparently, a new regular for the week. 

Kun hadn’t expected the boy to be there again, after ignoring him thrice already. But there he was, on the stool next to Kun’s usual one, short-sleeve button down hanging loose on his shoulders as he hunched over the bar to turn a coaster into damp ticker tape. Alone this time.

Kun chose a different stool, waving at Doyoung to put in a dinner order for him.

To his credit, the boy waited until Kun had his drink before slipping off his stool and taking the open one next to Kun instead. 

“Hi,” he said.

A deeper voice than Kun anticipated. Little raspy. Kun turned and made himself be pleasant.

“Hi,” he replied, leaving it there.

The boy looked at him like Kun was a drink menu and he’d just turned legal, which Kun realized might actually be the case. That kind of impatient, loosely nervous excitement seemed to hum right under the boy’s skin.

He tucked one heel up onto the rung of the stool, leaning back against the bar in the way that probably looked cool to someone his same age.

“What are you drinking?” he asked.

“Why,” Kun said, “are you going to buy me another? Or did you want it yourself?”

“Didn't plan it out that much. Just seemed like a way to start talking.”

“Because you’re bored?”

“Because I’m interested in you.”

Kun huffed a laugh, felt quietly glad it didn’t come out a snort. “Don’t bother with that. You’re better off catching up to wherever your friends are.”

The boy ran his nails on one hand against the wood grain grooves in the curved front lip of the bar, keeping his eyes on Kun. “Melted into the couch watching re-aired basketball games and fighting hangovers with insane amounts of chips and salsa? I’ll pass. But thanks for caring.”

“No,” corrected Kun, “it’s not because…no. I’m just saying it’s a waste of time for you to—“

“I’m Jaemin.”

“—talk to me. Okay.”

“What’s your name?”

Sighing, Kun turned his shoulder just slightly more in the boy’s—in Jaemin’s direction. “You don’t—“

A hot plate lowered onto the bar in front of Kun, a perfectly grilled filet steaming with aromatic squeezed lemon juice and butter, and soft potatoes beside it. 

Doyoung smiled. “Enjoy,” he said, “can I get you anything else?”

“Salt shaker.”

“Of course.” He pulled one up from under the bar as Kun waited and Jaemin inspected the frayed hem of his cutoffs. “There you go. Wave me down if you need anything else, _Kun.”_

Jaemin’s gaze shot up, and Kun just caught the edge of his grin before briefly closing his eyes in resignation.

“So. Kun.”

He pulled the flaky filet apart with his fork, wishing to be free of pretty college boys and to eat his dinner in peace.

“Do you like living here?”

Kun chewed and swallowed. “I don’t live here.” From the corner of his eye he glanced at Jaemin, who leaned into the bar further, hand stuck into his bleached blonde hair. The information didn’t seem to phase him.

“Do you like vacationing here?”

“Yes,” said Kun, slicing a potato.

“What do you like about it?”

“Usually, that it’s peaceful, and relaxing, and no one bothers me when I’m eating dinner.”

The stool squeaked as Jaemin shifted, turning his knees toward Kun to perch both feet on a rung together, wooden legs tweaking against wooden floor. He smiled widely when Kun turned his head to look at him.

He said, “Am I that bothersome? I think you could like me.”

“What makes you think so?”

“I’m likeable.”

Kun laughed, covering his mouth so as not to send fish flying that didn’t do so naturally, and then regretted the sound the moment he realized how much brighter and more assured Jaemin’s demeanor became after it. He busied himself severing his food and letting the fork tines scrape his teeth, concentrating on that instead of the glow at his side.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” he asked suddenly, the question coming out before Kun could stop it.

“I’m going to drink,” replied Jaemin, voice drawling. 

“Hm.”

“Why? You want to buy me dinner?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I wouldn’t stop you.”

“You wouldn’t need to, I have no intention of buying you anything.”

“Then I’m going to drink.”

Raising a hand, Jaemin caught Doyoung’s attention. As he ordered, Kun did his best not to pay attention, instead noting the handful of new patrons starting to arrive for the dinner hours. Some he recognized, others he didn’t. A good balance for only frequenting the place for a week every few months or so.

“Cheers!” Jaemin called his attention back, lifting a glass of something amber, and Kun raised an eyebrow. Jaemin shrugged. He drank.

Kun bit more filet off his fork. “How old are you?”

“Finally, some interest.” Jaemin set his glass down and licked his lip. “I’ll be twenty-two in a few months. And graduated and have a job.”

“That’s a good self sales-pitch.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not buying you dinner.”

“I don’t care. How old are you?”

He asked right as Doyoung went gliding past their section of the bar, humming suspiciously the way someone would after hearing a piece of truly succulent gossip. Kun didn’t think the situation warranted quite that much.

After chasing his food with a swig of his beer, Kun eventually replied, “Thirty-three.”

“Jesus.”

“Apt comparison.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound so…negative? It’s not a negative. That’s hot.”

Kun felt an odd zip of something. “Age isn’t anything. It’s what you do with the time.”

Maybe it was the mild pressure of the situation, the buzz of energy clouding around Kun from having this particular kind of attention paid to him for so long, but he found his plate empty surprisingly quicker than usual. His subconscious need to exit stage left kicked into gear without him even noticing. 

Jaemin seemed to notice, his eyes flicking down to the nearly clean plate, then back up, a little more piercing. He took a sip without his eyes leaving Kun again.

“Whatever you did with it, you did right. You’re hot.”

Kun laughed.

“Seriously! What, I can’t give a compliment where it’s due?”

“It’s not due from you,” Kun said. He laid a hand over the slip of a bill Doyoung left as he passed, in tune enough with Kun’s habit to intuit its need. “Let us semi-locals be. Go enjoy your friends. I’m sure they think you’re cute and clever and will be happy to buy you dinner.”

“They’re all broke.”

“That isn’t my problem.” Signing his check once again, Kun downed the rest of his glass and shimmied back off the irregular stool. He half expected Jaemin to copy the motion, and then felt slightly encouraged when he didn’t. “Have a good evening, Jaemin. Consider eating something.”

Jaemin said nothing. He looked like he wanted to speak, and couldn’t work it out fast enough.

The walk to the exit wasn’t long but Kun felt the deep brown of Jaemin’s eyes on him for every step. In another situation, maybe he would have enjoyed the feeling; in this one, he just tried not to think what staying longer might have led to. 

—

When the weather was good and not too hot, Kun liked to rent a bicycle and helmet from one of the shops at the start of the National seashore stretch and pedal the length of it. There were enough beach access points that somewhere along his return ride, he could detour for a cooling dip in the water, if he decided he didn’t mind dripping for the remainder of the way back to his car. But he kept a beach towel in it for a reason.

The bikes at the one shop in particular always seemed in best condition and Kun parked there the next afternoon and got his rental, making sure to grab his water bottle and sunglasses from the car before heading off.

He’d nearly finished checking the bike’s brakes and tire pressure when the flash of tanned skin and blonde hair caught in the corner of his eye.

Kun hopped on the bike and pushed off into a steady cruise without looking any closer. 

The first few miles went by in acclimating to the bike; it had been colder at his last visit and he’d skipped the activity, and the exercise tugged at some slightly disused muscles until they finally gave into his demands. After that the ride felt smooth and pleasant, the sun and breeze waltzing on his skin together to keep his temperature comfortable. 

A few other bikers passed him going the other direction. Behind him, not too close but close enough to hear, the repetitive sound of a different bike chain turning kept pace with him.

After a handful more miles, Kun slowed to a stop and gulped down some water, unsurprised to hear the bike behind him stop too. When he’d refreshed himself, he took a deep breath and twisted back, one foot hovering in the pedal and the other balancing him on the pavement. 

He couldn’t see behind Jaemin’s sunglasses if Jaemin looked caught or not. Kun waved him forward, and Jaemin hurried to meet him. 

“If you’re just going to follow me, you might as well ride with me,” said Kun, not mentioning that at least with Jaemin beside him he could ignore him with some peace of mind.

Instead of the cutoffs and button downs of the previous days, this Jaemin leaned toward athletic wear, golden arms shining outside his loose tank advertising some collegiate event and running shorts leaving his legs free. Kun noted it and expelled any responses from the rest of his mind. Jaemin didn’t have a helmet, which he found unsurprising.

Jaemin flexed his hands on the handle grips. “Right?” he agreed, “Why not enjoy the ride together?”

Kun rolled his shaded eyes and pushed off.

Starting early in the afternoon like he had, Kun could usually make it to the end of the island stretch and back around halfway before the sun got too close to setting. With Jaemin pedaling alongside him, Kun didn’t bother to ask how far he wanted to go or what speed. He just went, and if Jaemin wanted to keep up then that was his prerogative.

Jaemin did keep up. But college boys had that energy without much effort, Kun figured. Youth or whatever. Regardless, when they made it to the end and stopped to hydrate again, Jaemin did pull at his tank to fan himself, other hand pushing the sweat-damp strands of blonde off his glistening forehead. Kun glanced out at the seascape rather than the low cuts of Jaemin’s armholes and the skin beneath.

“Now what?” asked Jaemin, some pant to his breath.

“Now we go back.”

“Huh. Not very exciting.”

“It’s the beach. Look at the water if you’re bored.” Kun secured his bottle back in the holder and reset his pedal grip. 

Jaemin let out a half-laugh. “Oh. I’m not bored.”

Having nothing to say to that, Kun pedaled down hard and steadied into the glide, letting Jaemin catch up as he may.

At about halfway back, the heat found its way into the corners of Kun’s skin and he itched to detour for a swim. Jaemin suddenly became a…complication. Something about even partially undressing in front of the boy and getting in the water felt dangerous, but Kun flicked his own forehead mentally. _You’re in your thirties, for gods sake._ He thought. _Be a damn adult about it._

One of the access stops loomed ahead and Kun spotted the jewel-like glint of a few vehicles parked there, and he figured with other people around it ought to be fine. He slowed gradually, not bothering to explain as Jaemin shot a confused glance his way, and turned into the opening into the lot before braking fully along the side where the sand crept onto the concrete.

“We’re stopping again?” Jaemin asked, pulling up beside Kun.

“I typically stop for a quick swim.” Leaving it at that, and not to imply this was anything special, Kun clicked off his helmet and hung it on the handlebar, pushing down the kickstand before making for the beach. He figured Jaemin would follow him like he’d done thus far, and if the hurried shuffling sounds were to be trusted he wasn’t wrong. A solid thirty yards of tall dunes, some taller than a man, and beachfront existed before he could hit water and Kun walked quickly. The sand burned hot under Kun’s running shoes and as soon as he was near enough to the water that the waves wouldn’t snag anything as they rolled in he tore his shoes off and tucked his watch and keys in one and glasses in the other, then pulled his shirt off without ceremony and strode for the waves.

Behind him, Kun heard Jaemin mumble something like, “very _very_ good idea.”

Kun stopped briefly at the water's edge, the foam licking his toes. What was he doing, exactly. Nothing he wouldn’t normally do, right? Nothing he hadn’t before. Nothing that if he kept it right where it was, at arm's length, would give anyone a silly false hope or confuse or disappoint or disturb anyone. Just a bike ride and going for a swim.

“Well, are you going in or what?”

Kun glanced to his left, forcing his face to remain placid at the expected but still destabilizing sight of Jaemin’s bare torso and windswept hair, the little excited tilt to his smile. He didn’t know this boy at all. Didn’t know his intended degree, if he had siblings, or even his last name. Just that he seemed determined, unflappable, cocksure. Vaguely reckless, but that could just be his age. The measure of charisma he’d been baked with was above average, at least. And that smile. 

“Can’t stand here all day,” said Kun, and he walked into the ocean.

The summer sun had the water warm but it couldn’t pierce its whole depth, and the blend of cool and warm soothed right into Kun’s every muscle as he plunged into a bigger wave and let it muffle out all his other senses. Cruising the bike path along the side of the road was enjoyable but the real moment he went for was this, to reward the effort with the bliss of saltwater on his skin. He could forget anything like that—work, life, the handful of other people on the beach, the one swimming close to him. 

Not for too long, though. There were still several miles back to his car and the sun doing its own dive toward the horizon, chipping away at the hours of daylight left.

Kun wanted to end the day with a cold beer in hand and the sunset in view.

He waded onto the shore with some little sorrow. Kun gripped the small amount of fabric he could to squeeze water out of his shorts and leaned over to shake out his hair, roughing a hand through it to encourage the process. Didn't do too much, but he felt a little less soaked as he straightened, hands braced on his lower back as he breathed in deep under the sun.

Then he looked back toward the water, only to find a dripping Jaemin standing there in the shallows, catching his own breath and watching Kun with hooded eyes and parted lips.

Kun waited a moment. Jaemin wiped the water from his face, swiped his wet hair back. Shook out his arms. Flexed his hands. A jumble of indecision and aimlessness.

That was enough. Kun bent for his t-shirt and dabbed his torso a bit drier before pulling it on, then scooped up his other belongings and headed for the lot. 

He made it to the dunes before Jaemin caught up to him, and promptly pulled him behind one.

The kiss caught him off guard but it shouldn’t have. No amount of personally disregarding the younger man’s intentions had made them any less existent. As Jaemin backed Kun into the cool shadow of the high swept hill of sand, his warm mouth salty against Kun’s, Kun knew he should’ve known better than to think he could keep Jaemin so at bay when he’d allowed so much.

“You’re so sexy, I can’t believe it,” Jaemin muttered, detaching his lips just to press his nose alongside Kun’s, brow to brow and hands tugging at Kun’s waist.

Kun slid a hand up between them, choosing not to acknowledge the few centimeters of height Jaemin had on him. On the other side of the dune he could still hear the playful shouts of one of the families on the beach.

“Who said you could touch me?”

Jaemin groaned. “Stop me, then. Do it. Stop me like you stopped me from going along with you today.” He breathed hot against Kun’s cheek. His hands squeezed Kun’s damp shirt, dripping legs knocking Kun’s knees. “Stop me like you stopped me from swimming with you. Tell me no.”

“People don’t tell you that often enough, do they?”

“They do. All the time. But I haven’t wanted them like I want you. So I really hope you won’t.”

Kun did not have the kind of life that allowed for some young, carefree boyfriend or lover somewhere, nor the disposition to seek out casual affairs born from one hot moment of carnal desire. But he did at that moment have a beautiful, insistent man pressing against his chest and waiting, wanting to touch him, wanting _him,_ and the willpower to make him back down dwindling.

“Fine then, you can kiss me for just a minu—“

He lost the rest to Jaemin’s lips, to the hands tilting Kun’s head back and the tongue passing saltwater sting from Jaemin’s mouth into his. But maybe the brine was to thank for how tender Kun’s lips felt being gnawed at by this boy, and he found he didn’t care either way.

When Jaemin’s hand started to slide down toward the curve of Kun’s ass, he slipped a quick hand into Jaemin’s hair and yanked him back. 

Jaemin whimpered not unlike a kicked animal.

“That’s enough,” said Kun, surprised at the roughness of his own voice. “We have to ride back.”

“Ride?” Jaemin blinked like he’d forgotten how they got there. “But, I’m…” He looked down pointedly. 

“That’s your own fault, isn’t it, baby?”

The moment it left his lips unbidden, Kun regretted the word. Regretted it for how Jaemin’s eyes went wide open, pupils blown. Regretted it for how wired he suddenly felt. 

“You…”

“Get your bike.”

Brushing past Jaemin, Kun walked to his bike feeling like he would shake right off his feet, only pausing to snatch his things from where he’d dropped them when Jaemin had dragged him off the path. He didn’t _do_ this kind of thing. He dated people. Met someone in a trustworthy place, went out with them for a few dates or a few months, maybe a year even. Eventually it wore off, didn’t work out. Comfortable until it wasn’t anymore. He did _not_ let a boy in a sleepy beachside bar come onto him, chase him down a nature preserve, and then stick his tongue down his throat and feel him up behind a sand dune covered in scraggly grass.

And _like it._

What the _fuck._

“Kun—“

Kun stomped his feet into his shoes and swung onto the bike like it had personally offended him, taking off down the bike path wildly. He could hear Jaemin follow, of course, but put the effort in to keep just slightly ahead of him the whole way back to the rental shops, unable to think about glancing his way and what he would see there.

Breathless by the time they arrived, Kun slotted his bike into the return rack and locked it, noticing and ignoring the complaint that had cropped up in his left knee as it sometimes did, and headed for his car, the only one still in the lot.

_Wait a minute._

He turned on Jaemin, who had just got his own bike in, and looked both out of breath and uncomfortably tensed, still dripping into his sneakers.

“How did you get here?”

“My friends dropped me off.”

“How…why did you come here?!”

“I like biking!…but also the bartender said you might show up here.”

Doyoung was going to own Kun a free meal.

Jaemin pulled at the front hem of his top, bunching it in his hands and curling them under. “I can just call a lift.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Casino day.”

“You don’t gamble?”

“I’m trying my luck right now.”

Kun looked at the boy’s ruffled everything and pleading eyes, his sunglasses perched in his hair, and wanted to grind his teeth.

“Fuck. Get in the car.”

Unlocking it and clicking the trunk hatch, Kun dug in the back for the two towels he was pretty sure were there, then tossed one at Jaemin as he walked behind him to the passenger side. “Sit on that.”

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t.”

“Yes—“

Kun shot him a dark look. Jaemin swallowed his words.

Putting Jaemin in his car, breathing in the silence next to him absent of any other people, felt so much different than buffering him in the bar or keeping a safe riding distance. It was pulling him inside Kun’s personal bubble and waiting to see if he burst it.

“Subaru…nice,” commented Jaemin as the gravelly road rumbled under the tires.

“Is it?”

“Little more rugged than I had you for. Kept imagining a BMW.”

Kun tightened his hands on the leather wheel. “Imagined my car, did you?”

Jaemin ran his finger along the center console and drew his palm up to rest on the gear shift. Kun kept both hands on the wheel. 

“I imagined plenty of things. Imagining some now.”

Kun tapped the buttons to roll both windows down. 

“Where am I going?” he asked, as the road ran down to the T, leading back to the mainland one way and to the beachfront homes the other. 

Jaemin gestured right toward the beachfront. “The rental’s that way.”

Letting Jaemin point directions, Kun drove them out between the stilted pastel homes lining up either side of the road, ones he’d driven past plenty of times without giving a single thought to other than to admire the cheery colors. Now at any point one of them would come into view and be the end of the drive, and the end of whatever this was.

Jaemin shifted on the seat, the towel squeaky against the leather. He pointed to a house on the right, one of the ones accessing the beach, washed a sandy tan color. “That’s it there,” he said. “You can pull right in the driveway.”

Kun did, and the moment he had the car still Jaemin was out and around the vehicle, taking the stairs up to the door two at a time like the energy in his body couldn’t do any less. Only when he realized Kun hadn’t followed him just as fast did he pause, and then hurried back down and to the driver side window.

“Wait, no, don’t tell me you’re leaving!” he begged, hands gripping hard at the Outback’s open window like he could hold the car in place. “Come on, no one’s here, please!”

“Why?”

With the car idling, its steady hum and the muted sounds of the beach on the opposite side of the house mixing into a collection of normal noise around them, Kun finally voiced his confusion to this very abnormal boy. Why?

Jaemin’s brow furrowed. “Why what?”

“Why are you doing this? Why…why do you want this so bad?…and why me?”

“Wow,” the confusion did not leave Jaemin’s face as he responded, framed in a nervous laugh, “I don’t know? I’m not sure how to explain a hook up to you. But if you come inside I promise I’ll give you answers.”

Kun chewed the inside of his lip, letting his eyes trace from the ridges of Jaemin’s jutting clavicles to the dark roots peeking out at his hairline. He pressed the button to roll the windows up.

“Wai—”

“Relax,” said Kun, not feeling at all relaxed, as he put the car in park, turned it off, and pushed the door open. “You think I’m going to leave my car wide open out here?”

A little color found its way to Jaemin’s face. “Uh, no. Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “So, come on.”

Jaemin swept a hand toward the stairs and Kun internally sighed, letting Jaemin trail after him in the thinly veiled attempt to prevent Kun from changing his mind. At the door he paused while Jaemin punched a code in and pushed the frosted glass open, a rush of ice cold air conditioning gusting over them both the moment they stepped inside. 

“Sorry. Yang likes it frigid.”

“It’s no problem.”

Jaemin kicked someone’s sandals to the side and toe’d off his own shoes. Kun followed suit, stepping onto the cold tile and wandering into the main room of the house, hyper conscious of the sparkling floor and the sand sticking to his legs, the drips of ocean water still sliding down from his wet shorts every so often. 

“I thought you said all your friends are broke?” Kun asked, squinting out the large windows opposite the door at the ocean view, first tinges of setting sun bursting molten orange through the glass. It glinted on the floor’s sleek white tile, while the rest of the decor—that bespoke quite a lot of money—rested more gently inside the lengthening rays. Mostly white fabric furniture with splashes of beachy pastels for pops of color on throw pillows and knicknacks, accented by vases and candlesticks in distressed silver. Here and there, white bleached driftwood peeked out—a carved table base under pristine glass, a naturally curving frame around a mirror over the fireplace.

Jaemin shrugged when Kun glanced back at him. “I didn’t say I was broke. Anyway, Jen’s dad’s a real estate agent so we got a super good deal.”

Turning away from the windows, Kun faced Jaemin again and crossed his arms. He looked stunning, lit by the sunset. Barely contained agitation still lingered in his wide shoulders but Kun concentrated on the hint of downturn to his lips, the unwavering gaze gone a little hazel in the light. Jaemin stood with his hands loose at his sides, offering himself like a chocolate truffle—one brief moment of saccharine indulgence for Kun to have, then lick off his fingertips and be gone.

But Kun had never been good at just indulging.

Jaemin said, “Do you want a drink?” just as Kun demanded, “Tell me your reasons.”

“Well, you’re hot, for one,” said Jaemin, leaning his hip against the back of the couch. “And that’s a valid reason even if it’s just…surface level. And two, it’s spring break and I’m here to have fun and let loose and if I can’t try to fuck a sexy older man at the beach then what’s the point?”

“The others are just friends? No interest in them?”

Jaemin raised a brow. “Well even if I was. I have them around all the time.”

“I guess you do.”

“Look,” Jaemin said, voice low and easy as he stepped a few feet closer to where Kun stood. “I did try to actually talk to you and learn about you, y’know. Make some kind of connection. Throwing myself at you wasn’t exactly the original plan.” He lifted a hand, cautiously tracing fingers feather-light along the outside of Kun’s wrist. When Kun didn’t pull it away, Jaemin’s fingers curled around it. “You’re all put-together and have that like, suave thing going on. The bartender said you’re funny too. But here we are. You won’t like, owe me anything after this. And I’m good in bed, promise.”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh at Jaemin lifting his pinky finger. 

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know about me, too.”

Anything he wanted to know…Kun wasn’t sure knowing more would be better.

“What’s your major?” he asked anyway. 

“Electrical engineering.”

“Hm…got all your shots?”

Jaemin coughed out a laugh. “What am I, a dog? Yeah, sure, clean bill of health at my last physical for track.”

“When will your friends be back?”

At that, Jaemin’s eyes widened, then his face eased out of its remaining uncertainty into something pleased. 

“Late.”

Kun hummed. _Well, fuck._ He was already there. Already leeching the radiating warmth from Jaemin by proximity and finding it hard to tear his eyes off the pretty bow of his lips. When Jaemin leaned a little closer and brought his free hand up to comb into Kun’s damp hair, Kun let him. He let Jaemin press up close again and duck his head down to mouth at Kun’s neck, and breathed in the salt clinging to the shaggy hair at Jaemin’s nape.

“Where’s your room?” Kun asked, trailing his fingers up Jaemin’s thigh to the hem of his shorts and enjoying how the skin goosebumped in their wake.

“I’ll show you.”

He did, leading Kun by the wrist to what appeared to be the master suite. A suitcase lay open on the seat in the small rounded bay window, contents folded neatly. There was a pair of large, noise cancelling headphones on the nightstand, the bed made except for throw pillows in a small heap in the corner. Parallel to the bed, a set of French doors opened to a small balcony framed by doubled curtains of seafoam green fabric and white gauze, turned eggy yellow by the sinking sun.

Jaemin shut the door and reached for Kun again, but Kun stopped him.

“We’re both covered in sand and saltwater. Shower first.”

Jaemin sighed. “Fine. Let me go first and just…yeah I’ll be quick. Don’t…don’t leave.”

“I’m not going to leave.”

“…Okay.”

He didn’t leave, watching the sky continue to go from blue to orange in the three minutes or so it took Jaemin to shower and return. His hair hung wet in his eyes, blonde darkened tawny, when he came back out in a towel and nudged Kun’s shoulder. “There’s a towel on the counter,” he said as Kun brushed past.

There was, and plenty of soaps and such on the ledge, and Kun wasted no time stripping his wet clothes off to leave in a heap on the tile. He made as quick work of getting thoroughly clean as he could, and allowed his mind to wander to the boy waiting in the other room, to what they were going to do, and the curl of excitement it lit low in his abdomen. Kun hadn’t been seeing anyone for a little while, and his body gently thrilled at the prospect.

It wasn’t like he had other clothes, so Kun simply kept the towel around his waist when he finished. Back in the room, the sunset was simmering in deep indigos and tangerines at the horizon out the window, and the bed had been stripped of the outer covers while Jaemin…

Kun paused. “What…are you doing?”

“Uh,” said Jaemin, cheek against the sheet, voice breathy and eyes fluttering open, pausing where he had his arm curled behind his back to massage a finger between his asscheeks. He pulled the arm back to lean on his elbow instead, blushing red. “I was…getting ready? Was that not…”

“So after all this coming onto me and pushing me around, you’re telling me you _don’t_ want to fuck me?”

For a moment Jaemin blinked, then rolled off his stomach and sat up, fast.

“Wait. Wait, I can? Shit. Really?”

Kun couldn’t help his smirk. Jaemin all but vibrated with excitement, and it amused Kun and relieved some of his nerves to know Jaemin hadn’t had it _all_ figured right. “I thought that was what you were after all this time. Guess I got it wrong.”

“No, no, not wrong, oh my god. I just didn’t think you…” Jaemin inhaled hard and looked like he couldn’t decide between getting up and grabbing at Kun or staying seated, settling for staring at Kun with undisguised lust while his hand wandered to his half-hard cock. “…I would really, _really_ like to fuck you.”

“Oh good. Then I didn’t stretch myself out in the shower for nothing.”

“Oh fuck.” Groaning, Jaemin collapsed back onto the bed like Kun had pushed him. “You’re not serious.”

“Well, I trust me to do it better than you, no offense,” replied Kun, moving to stand where Jaemin’s long legs hung off the end of the bed. Jaemin had mentioned track, and if that were to be believed it made sense of the taut lengths of muscle stretching up his thighs, above which Kun settled his hands on Jaemin’s hips.

Jaemin’s whole body jerked at the touch.

“You’re not even gonna fuck me and you’re still ruining me,” Jaemin whined, gazing up at Kun and looking hurt in the best way.

The air conditioning kicked in again and Kun shivered. That and the spread of skin at his fingertips, warm and flushed melanin, decided for him that enough stalling had taken place already. He picked up Jaemin’s limp hand and guided in under the towel, behind his leg to the opening he’d already loosened for him. Jaemin sat up as he did so, face slack with apparent awe until his hand slid into the warm space, and he bit into his own lower lip. There had been a bottle of lube in the bathroom, and Kun had made use of it.

“Will that do for you?”

Jaemin nodded reverently and leaned forward to nose above the tented towel still around Kun’s waist, lowering his jaw to scrape his teeth against the skin just left of the strip of hair running downward from Kun’s navel. The hand not rubbing between Kun’s legs worked at his own cock, keeping a steady rhythm Kun couldn’t help watching, until Jaemin got his teeth around the tuck of the towel and pulled it free. 

“How are you only half hard?” he asked when it dropped to the floor. “I’ve literally been aching since the beach just from looking at you. Oh my god.” Jaemin looked up, stilling the finger pressed just inside Kun’s rim. “Do you not think I’m sexy?”

“Jaemin.” Kun did his best not to laugh. “I was trying very hard _not_ to get aroused by you. I think you’re extremely sexy, it just takes a little longer for me.”

A slow smile spread over Jaemin’s lips. “You think I’m extremely sexy?”

“Yes?”

Without warning, Jaemin pressed another finger alongside the first and pushed them both a little deeper. Kun’s eyes fell shut and his head tipped back. “Like in what way?”

“You’re young and in good shape and you’re tall. I don’t know. What do you want me to say?”

“Do you like my eyes?”

His fingers nudged deeper, gently scissoring in Kun’s already relaxed hole, and Kun fought down a groan. “They’re very pretty.”

“Will you get hard if I put your dick in my mouth?”

In lieu of response, Kun twisted a hand into Jaemin’s hair and pushed him that direction, hoping that a little force wasn’t unwelcome. It didn’t seem to be, with the tiny growl of a sound Jaemin made before letting himself go to wrap his hand around Kun instead, twisting around the length of Kun’s cock while his tongue laved at the base from the side. He ducked his head lower, the damp strands of his hair cold against Kun’s heated stomach, and licked at his scrotum too, tugging his hand out to massage the head with his palm.

Kun’s hips stuttered, a rough, “Jaemin,” falling from his mouth as his grip in the boy's hair tightened.

It was direction enough for Jaemin to drag his hand back and angle Kun’s cockhead to his lips, keeping them in a tensed “o” and pushing the crown in slowly. His tongue pushed hot against the tip and Kun moaned, feeling hot pricks of pleasure from the nerves in his dick all the way up to behind his ears.

He wasn't normally the comparing type but Kun’s usual partners tended to be closer to his age, and while he couldn’t recall a recent experience that hadn’t been satisfying he had to strain to think of the last person who’d been as eager or enthusiastic. Jaemin worked Kun’s cock inside his mouth like he had something to prove; whether it was that Kun hadn’t made a mistake staying or that he had the technique to make Kun come in record time, he couldn’t say. He didn’t go deep, and Kun kept his hips still as he was able, which called on most of his self-control with how expertly Jaemin hollowed his mouth around what of Kun’s cock fit, allowing a generous amount of saliva to slip past his lips and slick under the twist of his hand. Kun kept his own hands in Jaemin’s hair, occasionally scratching his scalp.

He’d almost forgotten the fingers in his ass, held still for long enough that when Jaemin crooked them the slightest bit Kun doubled over.

“If you want to fuck me before I come, you’d better stop,” huffed Kun, bent over the top of Jaemin’s head.

Jaemin pulled off as Kun straightened, wiping spit off his chin with one hand and removing his fingers. Those he wiped carelessly on his own thigh. Kun took a couple of deep breaths, then bent down to take Jaemin’s face in his hands and kiss him soundly.

It pulled a giddy giggle from Jaemin, who responded by entrapping Kun in his arms and leaning back, collapsing them both onto the bed and forcing Kun to throw a hand forward to stop their faces colliding.

“Careful,” chided Kun.

Jaemin just grinned. “I’m having so much fun though.”

Kun rolled his eyes, and kissed him again to get the fond tingle out of his chest. Jaemin seemed to fall open for him, lips parting easily under Kun’s and tongue shyly licking back when Kun sought the heat of his mouth.

He simmered in the languid kissing until he’d backed off the edge, and then Kun disentangled them and crawled off Jaemin to settle further up the king size bed. There, he took one of the pillows and fluffed it momentarily, then tucked it under his hips and leaned onto his elbows.

Kun heard Jaemin hiss in a breath, though he could no longer see him from that angle. 

“Let’s go, beach baby,” Kun teased, pushing his hips back, “show me you can fuck like a big boy.”

The bed creaked as Jaemin scrambled off his back to kneel behind Kun, his hands taking grip of Kun’s ass and spreading it wide so that the cool air made his hole clench involuntarily. 

Jaemin made a whimper-like sound and scooted forward, letting one hand go to line his cock up instead.

“Lube, baby,” warned Kun, “and condom.”

“Fuck.”

Kun grinned to himself as Jaemin shimmied off the bed and made a comical amount of noise till he found them both, nearly toppling over as he climbed back to Kun while multitasking the latex over his dick. A ridiculous squirt noise followed, and subsequent slick pumps, before Kun once again felt Jaemin lined up behind him.

Jaemin asked, “Ready?” just a little breathless.

“Yeah.”

He’d applied the perfect amount of lube for an easy, frictionless slide and his slow first thrust had Kun fisting the sheet over the delicious burn.

He bottomed out, hips meeting Kun’s ass, and released his breath shakily, saying, “I’m really gonna fucking cry.”

Kun laughed, feeling close to the same. “Not before you make me come.”

“I can’t do both?”

“You _want_ to cry?”

“Only cause you feel like heaven,” said Jaemin, beginning to slowly pull out. 

Kun bit his lip at the drag and when Jaemin got to the tip and punched back in with one sure stroke, Kun choked on a gasp and then moaned.

“I promised you I’d be good,” Jaemin reminded him. He set into a rhythm of rocking his hips, mixing in the occasional slower thrust that made Kun want to climb the headboard. Jaemin couldn’t seem to keep his hands still either, kneading at Kun’s hips like they were made of clay, then reaching up to find the bud of his nipple and massage pinches into it. 

Kun felt like he was near liquefying into the bed, and then Jaemin put a hand into the crook of his right knee and hiked it forward, driving his cock in at a slightly different angle and right against Kun’s prostate. 

“The—“ Kun stuttered into another moan as Jaemin’s head ground into it again, “—there, oh fuck baby that’s it.”

Jaemin folded himself over Kun’s back and braced his hands into the bed next to Kun’s shoulders, bucking his hips forward fast and hard and panting right into Kun’s ear. He swallowed with an audible, dry click of his throat and then scraped his teeth against the shell. “Do you”—he paused to inhale raggedly—“regret it yet? Coming home with me? Letting me put my cock in you?”

“No, no,” mumbled Kun, eyes squeezed shut and pressing his nose into the mattress, “don’t regret it at all. Feels amazing.” He’d forgotten what an early-twenties sex drive was like, how he’d fucked like a rabbit in heat then too, hardly losing any energy even going at it for seemingly endless minutes. Jaemin hadn’t slowed at all, just shifting his hands to a different position where he could gnaw at Kun’s shoulder while still hitting Kun’s prostate with every pass.

Kun’s own cock rut into the pillow with Jaemin’s rhythm and he desperately wanted something tighter around it, but couldn’t gather the wherewithal to squeeze his hand under himself. 

“Jaemin,” he finally choked out.

“You close?”

“I can’t, ugh, get the…s-shit, just, move over and let me ride you.”

Jaemin moved so fast Kun briefly wondered if what he’d really said was, ‘I’ll give you ten million dollars if you take your dick out in the next millisecond,’ but as soon as Kun pushed onto his knees and started to shuffle his way over Jaemin grabbed for him and pulled Kun over his lap, widening his legs and bending his knees so Kun had a good brace to lean against and get his ass over Jaemin’s cock again.

Any cock used well was a good one, in Kun’s opinion, but he did think Jaemin had something to be proud of, not terribly thick but a good length and curving just the right amount to drag the way that made Kun feel delirious as he sunk down on it. Whatever cool air had been in the room was completely gone, sweat trickling down Kun’s chest as he flexed his quads and lifted again, clenching to feel every bit before lowering again.

Jaemin exhaled a string of curses as Kun swiveled his hips down, and ran his hands up the mass of Kun’s thighs. “Is this all from biking?” he asked, “your legs are gorgeous.”

Kun smiled and blinked sweat out of his eyes. “Staying in shape takes work.”

“You make it look easy. God, if I lived around you I’d never be able to leave you alone.”

That made Kun laugh and try even a little harder to make his efforts good, splaying a hand across Jaemin’s abs to angle lower and grind back. 

Jaemin’s head hit the pillow so hard Kun wondered for a second if he blacked out. But his eyes opened again and met Kun’s, glazed and a little delirious.

“You with me, baby?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Touch me, then.”

Jaemin fumbled for where he’d left the bottle of lube and found it, squeezing some into his hand before once more curling it around Kun’s cock and stroking with a firm quirk of his wrist. The telltale sparkling tingles started to skitter out from Kun’s pelvis and he shifted his hips forward a little, tweaking his angle until the cock inside him rubbed where he wanted it consistently again. He dropped his head forward, mouth falling open and chin tucking against his chest as his body started to seize up.

“F-fuck, Jaemin, I’m—“ Kun shuddered as his orgasm hit him, his knees shaking enough to make him stop trying to ride properly while he came across Jaemin’s hand and the plane of his abdomen. Jaemin watched every spurt with hooded eyes, stroking him through it till Kun hissed. 

“Have I said that you’re so, _so_ fucking sexy, yet?”

“Once or,” Kun sucked in a shaky breath, “twice.”

“Twice at _least.”_

“Okay, wiseass. How come you haven’t come yet, baby?”

Jaemin groaned and craned his neck back, his cum-spattered chest expanding with his inhalation. “Because I didn’t want to…” he admitted, eyes elsewhere and his fingers twitching as they moved to Kun’s hips. “And…I wanted you to…tell me to do it.”

“You need permission?”

Eyes flicking back to Kun, Jaemin sucked in his cheeks then let his lips spread into his bright smile. “Please?”

Kun settled his knees into the mattress and leaned all the way forward to steal that smile off in a lingering kiss. “Go on,” he breathed into Jaemin’s lips, “earn my permission.”

Jaemin’s breath hitched and he grabbed Kun’s waist in a bruising grip, planting his heels and bucking up hard enough that Kun nearly smacked his forehead. The slide stung some, but Kun had survived worse over-sensitivity, and the sweet crinkle of Jaemin’s brow as he rutted into Kun was worth it.

Kun let Jaemin work himself right to the cusp, then leaned close and whispered, “Are you ready now?”

Jaemin nodded, whimpering a ‘yes, please,’ and Kun smiled.

“Okay, then you can come for me.”

The broken sound Jaemin let out as he came, fried voice weak and ruined, face loose with bliss, rang in Kun’s ears as he waited for Jaemin to finish and stop twitching inside him. He pulled off carefully then, shifting his weight onto one knee and falling onto the bed beside Jaemin while their breathing slowly evened out. 

Kun touched a finger to a shining drop of sweat at Jaemin’s temple, watching the tension break and it disseminate against his skin. “Feeling okay?”

Jaemin laughed, breathy chuckles ringing golden and tired. “Are you kidding? No, you don’t do much of that. Fuck yeah, I feel like I could die right now and be happy.”

“Don’t be stupid, you should at least graduate and take that job.”

With a sigh, Jaemin turned his head to look at Kun, his face shining with that post coital glow and a lazy grin. Kun thought he looked beautiful, and that he’d remember the picture for a long time.

“Fine. Where do _you_ work?”

“Not important,” said Kun, not interested in talking about the specifics of his position at the faceless telecom conglomerate right after sex with Jaemin, imposssible dreamy beach boy. “Especially not right now.”

Jaemin smiled even brighter and made to reach for Kun, who poked a finger between his pecs first. “Don’t come any closer until you clean that off.”

“This?” asked Jaemin, dipping two fingers into the semen on his skin that hadn’t yet dried.

“Jaemin.”

He spread his fingers, making a sticky string, then licked one of them, making Kun groan, and laughed. He rolled off the bed, pausing just long enough to remove and dispose of the condom, and said, “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

Don’t move. Don’t leave. Stay. Please. 

_Always with the demands,_ thought Kun, stretching his arm across his chest and pulling it to stretch the stiffness out of his biceps and deltoids, repeating it on the other side before Jaemin returned, ostensibly clean and holding a warm washcloth out to Kun. Kun took it and cleaned between his legs, dabbed at excess sweat before tossing it back to Jaemin who simply lobbed the cloth back to slap wetly onto the bathroom tile.

“Disgusting.”

“My problem, not yours,” retorted Jaemin, making to climb back into the bed, then hesitating suddenly.

Kun quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I um…I mean, do you cuddle? Or like. I don’t know. Just talk a bit…I think there’s time still before anyone gets back but if you’re done with me I won’t…keep you, or. You know.”

He fell silent, one hand uncomfortably holding his other wrist, and Kun found his thoughts echoing something Jaemin had said earlier. _If I lived near you, I’d never be able to leave you alone._

Kun rolled his eyes. “Would you relax? I’ll cuddle you, if that’s what you want.”

Brightening instantly, Jaemin all but pounced back on the bed and back to his side. “No, what I want is to cuddle _you.”_ He pushed at Kun’s arm till he rolled on his side, then curled his body behind Kun, tucking his nose into Kun’s neck and sighing.

Kun sighed too. “Happy?”

“Absolutely, I love this shit. We can probably take like a thirty minute nap safely, if you want.” As he spoke, Jaemin managed to pull the sheet over them, tucking it under his arm that in turn draped over Kun. 

In fairness, Kun _was_ tired, and didn’t eagerly anticipate even the short drive back to his dad’s; it was all too easy to hum a yes and let Jaemin nuzzle closer. 

—

“If that report comes in tomorrow, we can go over it with analytics during the morning planning meeting and figure out next steps from there.”

Kun scanned the papers on the table in front of him, twirling a pen between his fingers and considering. “Fine,” he said eventually, “that should work.” He stopped the spin of his pen and tapped it twice on the table. “Meeting adjourned, then.”

His colleagues broke out into little bubbles of private conversation and such, and Kun gathered his files together into their folder before offering the room a polite smile and leaving for his personal office.

About halfway down the hall, someone called his name.

“Hey Qian! Hold on a minute.”

Kun stopped, making sure all his papers were secure before looking to find who needed him.

One of the other managers, a man he’d worked with for several years on and off whenever his team needed to collaborate with engineering. But that was hardly important. What was important was the man standing just behind his shoulder, looking fresh and bright and just as shocked as Kun felt.

“Kun, I want you to meet our new hire. Started yesterday, so I’m bringing him around.”

That was a face Kun knew. A body Kun knew. Someone Kun had kissed on the cheek before taking his leave just before his classmates returned to their beach rental, someone he’d seen once more the next day at a beach bum bar and grill and exchanged a knowing smile with, and someone he never expected to see again.

The manager drew the man forward a stride and clapped him on the shoulder, introducing him.

“This is Jaemin! You should see his resume. We’re lucky he even looked at us.”

A wide, sparkling smile spread slow across Jaemin’s face, something glinting in his eyes.

Kun went ahead and smiled right back. 

**Author's Note:**

> nine thousand words [stares] wow. thank you for reading my pet project!


End file.
